Princess's Destiny
by Beautiful Nightmarism
Summary: A kittypet named Princess is taken into Thunderclan but soon her life changes completely.
1. Chapter 1

The moon hung high in the sky as a young small black she-cat with green eyes and a slightly heavy stomach padded underneath the tall pine trees. It hadn't even been half a moon since she last saw her housefolk. She couldn't even remember the smell of her Twoleg that had raised her from a small kit, to the 6 moon she-cat she was today. But that didn't matter anymore. Her Twoleg had left her in her nest, and never came back. Hatred bubbled in her stomach and made her sick. She was a loner now, and her old life meant nothing to her.

The black she-cat stood in front of a long Twoleg fence, the shiny tendrils blocked her path towards a Twoleg nest and barn. Her gaze hardened at the site of the nest, she never wanted to see another Twoleg again. She trotted down the slope that lead into a looming forest. She shuddered against the leaf-fall breeze that whipped between the distorted tree trunks, carrying the sickly stench of tree rot that made her nose wrinkle in disgust. She wasn't used to all these fresh scents, and yet she was somewhat drawn to them. Reluctantly, she padded on, heading towards the shore of a huge lake. The pebbles beneath her paws were cold and smooth. They soothed her sore pads as she had been trekking through many Twolegplaces, and thunderpaths. She came to a halt and stared across the lake, she spotted a small island, and small shapes moving underneath the moonlight. She froze. _Cats? No… that couldn't be right. _She made her way across the lake, crossing the moorland and headed towards a tree like bridge that lead to the island. Her pelt prickled with curiosity and she sniffed the air. Mingled scents of cats were drifting towards her, some smelled of fish, pine trees, wind, and undergrowth. Dizzy with so many new scents, she jumped onto the fallen tree and began padding cautiously along the slippery bark to get a close look at the cats.

She slipped into the undergrowth surrounding the island and peered out through the leaves and brambles. She looked at all the cats peering up into the trees. Although she couldn't get a good look at who was talking, she heard a tom addressing the cats below.

"…and that's all Thunderclan has to report. Blackstar?" the tom mewed. _Thunderclan?_

"Thank you Bramblestar. As leaf-bare continues, prey is scarce, however Shadowclan is thriving. A few kittypets have been straying onto our land but it's nothing we can't handle. That's all I have to report."

"Then this Gathering has come to an end." as though on cue, the cats began to disperse into small groups sharing tongues or talking quietly amongst themselves. Her gaze flitted across the clearing and she spotted a broad shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He was talking intently to a pretty gray tabby she-cat. As she was about to head out from under the undergrowth a hiss sounded from behind her.

"What do have we here; a kittypet? You're much too fat to be a rouge." a pale tortoiseshell she-cat growled.

"I w-was just-" she stuttered but was cut off as the she-cat lunged for her and grabbed her by the scruff. Yowling in alarm, she started thrashing wildly, desperately trying to get away from her grasp but found herself being carried across the clearing. She was then dropped onto the dirt with a loud thud. Opening her eyes she found herself being stared at by tons of wild eyes. Her heart racing, she stood on all fours and looked around feeling utterly terrified.

"Tawnypelt, who is this?" a muscular, bulky white tom with big, jet-black paws turned his attention to the helpless she-cat that was trembling with fear.

"Ask her yourself. I saw her underneath the brambles watching us." Tawnypelt sneered.

As she whipped her head around towards the white tom, she dipped her head in greeting. "My housefolk used to call me Princess, but they left me and never came back." she shrugged, suddenly feeling less threatened. She sat on her haunches and wrapped her tail protectively around her front paws.

"She's a kittypet!" said one of the cats in the crowd. "She doesn't belong here!"

Suddenly, a dark brown, tabby tom with amber eyes padded towards Princess. She felt his gaze upon her body and she suddenly felt self-conscious of her ungroomed, matted pelt. She gave her flank a few nervous licks and puffed out her chest in attempt to look presentable. The tom's eyes shone with amusement but then his gaze hardened so quick she wondered if she had just imagined it.

"Well, what brings you to the lake?" he finally said. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she thought for a moment. _Why am I here?_ As she searched for words, a small dark-ginger she-cat stood beside the tom.

"Bramblestar, if I may speak." the tom nodded and the she cat dipped her head, "I'm sure you're very hungry. Thunderclan is very welcoming to strays such as you, only if Bramblestar agrees of course." she mewed. Yowls of disapproval and discontempt came from the crowd of cats behind her. Princess stiffened, but her gaze remained on the leader, not wanting her fear to show. Bramblestar's gaze flitted towards the crowd and yowled, "Silence!"

The cats quieted down, but began whispering to each other, eyeing Princess with suspicion.

"I see no problem with allowing Princess to stay in Thunderclan as a guest until she's strong enough to travel." his gaze flashed towards her paws, Princess guessed he meant her bleeding pads but surely she was already fit to travel? Without question, Princess dipped her head in appreciation. With a nod towards the crowd of cats Bramblestar bounded towards the tree bridge. Cats streamed from the clearing towards the leader and began crossing the bridge.

"You look a bit lost, mind if I show you to camp?" a meow came from next to her, startled she whipped her head and found herself gazing into the eyes of the golden-brown tabby tom she saw earlier before Tawnypelt caught her spying.

"O-okay." she shifted her paws in embarrassment at the tom's suggestion.

"My name is Lionblaze by the way. And you're Princess?" he asked, warmth in his gaze. She nodded. He flicked his tail, encouraging her to follow him as he padded towards the tree bridge. A few cats lingered at the roots of the tree waiting for their turn to cross. Once it was her turn, she began to feel nervous. She knew nothing about these cats, and yet she was about to be taken in by them. She didn't know how to feel, cautious or curious. She made her way to the other side, Lionblaze not too far behind her. He bounded down from the tree and nudged her along towards the forest.

What seemed like moons, they finally reached a bramble thicket, as Lionblaze squeezed through, Princess reluctantly followed him through the thorns. In front of her, she saw a wide, grassy space that stretched in front of her, surrounded by walls of stone. The walls were low, but on the other side of the clearing it stretched above their heads for several fox-lengths high. She followed Lionblaze into the center of the clearing and stood awkwardly next to the muscular tom, aware of the curious gazes that bore into her pelt. Hot with embarrassment she began giving herself a thorough wash. She saw Bramblestar jump onto a ledge above the clearing. Cats came from out of their dens and gathered below him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." he called. Most of the cats were already gathered, but a few came out from their dens and peered up at their leader, blinking the sleep out of their eyes. Princess became more content with the amount of cats here, unlike at the gathering where she felt uneasy.

"Who's that?" the hushed meow of a she-cat came from the side of her. Princess strained her ears to hear who was talking about her.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't smell of the other Clans." soon replied a mew from a tom cat. Too intent on the conversation, Princess missed Bramblestar address her name. Her pelt began to burn with embarrassment as the eyes of the Clan were rested on her.

"Bramblestar wants you to accompany him onto Highledge." Lionblaze whispered to her. Princess stiffened, but began padding towards Highledge, then soon stood beside the leader.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I hope you trust my judgment and will allow me to welcome Princess to our Clan. She will be a guest for some time until she is ready to travel elsewhere." Murmurs of agreement flowed through the Clan, yet a few were uneasy about their leader's decision. Princess met the gazes of those who agreed to her being a guest and nodded her appreciation. Her gaze then rested on Lionblaze. He returned it with a look of welcoming. Soon enough, the pretty gray tabby she-cat Lionblaze talked to at the gathering had spoken up.

"How can we trust her?" her reply came with a hint of jealousy. Bramblestar said nothing, so Princess decided to speak up for herself.

"I mean no harm, I can promise you that. What good could a kittypet like me do against a bunch of cats like you?" whispers of approval and amusement swept through the crowd and with that, Bramblestar dismissed the Clan. Princess bounded down off of Highledge and searched for Lionblaze. However, her gaze locked with a small gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes. She shuddered, something about this cat startled her but she couldn't quite put her muzzle on it. She shrugged the feeling off and sat in the center of the clearing. Feeling lonely, but almost as soon as the meeting ended, a dark cream she-cat padded up to her.

"Hi Princess! My name is Rosepetal, come with me and I'll show you to your nest. You'll be sleeping next to me. I lined your nest with feathers, I know you must be exhausted." she meowed. Princess half-heartedly followed Rosepetal towards a big thorn bush, where she pushed through and settled down next to Rosepetal. Her muscles were sore and she felt as if her paws would fall off at any minute. Soon enough, she began to drift into sleep. Her first night in Thunderclan had begun.


	2. What's a warrior?

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight began streaking through the branches of the thorn bushes that lined the den. Princess blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched her aching muscles. Rosepetal was still fast asleep beside her. She looked around the den and saw a few other cats still in their nests, their flanks rising up and down slowly as they slept. Not wanting to wake them, she crept out of the den, cautious about stepping on tails and tripping over paws. As she padded into the clearing, she saw the dark-ginger she-cat from last night sharing a plump mouse with a pale brown tabby she-cat.

"Squirrelflight!" called a familiar voice. Princess looked over and saw Bramblestar padding over to the dark-ginger she-cat. That must be Squirrelflight. They began talking and the pale brown she-cat casted a curious glance towards Princess. Are they talking about me? Soon, Bramblestar turned his attention towards Princess and headed over to her. Her paws shifted in unease, she wasn't expecting anybody to talk to her; especially not the leader of this Clan.

"Hello Princess. I hope you slept well." unable to reply, she simply nodded her head, and he continued, "Today, you're going to find out how Thunderclan warriors hunt. You'll be accompanied by Lionblaze." he nodded towards the golden warrior. Princess soon followed the tom out of the camp and into the forest. Leaves crumpled underneath her pads as they padded deeper into Thunderclan territory. Soon they came across a Twoleg nest that casted an eerie feeling that made Princess shudder.

"This is the abandoned Twoleg nest. This is where my brother Jayfeather gathers herbs, and its the easiest source for prey." he said.

"Jayfeather?" she remembered last night when she locked gazes with a small black tom with icy blue eyes.

"Yeah he's our Clan's medicine cat. A medicine cat is a cat that treats sickness and injuries. He also has a special connection with Starclan." he explained. Princess was slightly confused.

"Cats live on stars?" she finally asked. Lionblaze stopped in his tracks and let out a mrrow of laughter. Amusement shone in his gaze as he turned to her.

"Starclan is where all our warrior ancestors reside. We all eventually join the ranks of Starclan after we die." he mewed, a hint of sadness behind his words. "I'm glad Squirrelflight suggested we take you in. You remind me of my sister Hollyleaf." he mewed.

"I'm guessing she's in Starclan now." she replied and he nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." he didn't reply, and Princess took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. They padded silently into the clearing in front of the abandoned Twoleg nest. Lionblaze flicked his tail signaling her to stay. His gaze was locked on the roots of a tree. Curious as to what he saw, Princess followed his gaze and saw a vole nibbling on a beech seed.

"Watch what I do." Lionblaze told her. He slowly lowered his belly towards the ground, being careful not to let his belly fur rub against the ground. He began padding slowly towards the vole. Judging his distance he soon pounced. The vole had no time to escape, and he killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Princess was taking in every movement. He turned to her with the vole hanging from his jaws, dropped it in front of him and buried it to collect it later.

"Your turn, can you smell anything?" he asked. Princess tasted the air, she could smell the stale scent of a squirrel, and began following the trail. The trail led her to the side of the abandoned Twoleg nest and she froze. The squirrel she scented was picking amongst the fallen yellow and brown leaves searching for a place to store the acorns it held in its mouth. Princess's mouth began to water as she padded slowly towards the squirrel, just as Lionblaze did with the vole. Once she was comfortable with the distance between her and her prey, she pounced. The squirrel darted out from underneath her grasp, but she gave chase. She snapped at the squirrel's bushy tail and she felt her teeth tear into flesh with satisfaction. The squirrel dangled from her jaws and she lowered the squirrel to the ground putting her paws against its back and killed it with a swift blow the neck. She padded back with her tail up high with pride. This was her first kill!

"Nice catch!" Lionblaze mewed. He bounded over to where he buried his catch and collected his prey. "Let's head back to camp." his mew ruffled with fur. Lionblaze and Princess soon made their way through the brambles of the camp and into the clearing. Something was wrong. A few cats were gathered around in the middle of the clearing.

"It's a sign from Starclan! That kittypet doesn't belong in this forest!" hissed one of the tom cats. A growl sounded from next to her, and Princess flinched as Lionblaze bounded to her side getting ready to defend her.

"Has anyone else forgotten Firestar used to be a kittypet?" Squirrelflight reminded them.

A small striped silver tabby she-cat with a torn ear stood beside Squirrelflight, "I gave my kittypet life up to become a warrior too, does that mean I don't belong here either?" she asked.

"No, but a medicine cat never had a prophetic dream because of you!" the tom replied with a snarl. Princess's fur began to bristle with alarm. These cats clearly didn't want her to stay and they were getting hostile. _Why would a medicine cat have a dream about me?_

Lionblaze spoke up, "Jayfeather, you had a dream about Princess?" Curious, Princess followed Lionblaze's gaze and found herself staring at the same gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes she had seen last night. He turned towards his brother and spoke.

"When the dead are reborn, the moon will rise and show them the path they must take." he recited the words his warrior ancestors had spoken. "But that doesn't mean it has anything to do with Princess."

Lionblaze snorted, "Of course it doesn't! She's only passing through." Princess shifted her paws uneasily, she was thinking about asking Lionblaze if she could join Thunderclan. _This isn't the right time._ Bramblestar was watching the debate from Highledge.

"I was hoping she'd stay longer than that." he meowed. Yowls of astonishment came from the cats below, but Bramblestar, ignored them and stared at Princess. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

"Yes!" she squeaked.


	3. Early Ceremony

**Chapter 3**

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold to warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader narrowed his eyes at the former kittypet Princess, about to receive her warrior name.

"I do." she replied solemnly, her fur bristling with excitement.

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name; Blackpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blackmoon. Starclan honors your loyalty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar touched his muzzle to her head and murmured, "I expect nothing but the best from you, Blackmoon. Serve your clan well." ,she nodded and bent down to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then bounded down Highledge to join her good friend Rosepetal. Voices from the Clan rose above the winds of leaf-bare, chanting her new name; Rosepetal's mew ringing louder above the others.

"Blackmoon! Blackmoon! Blackmoon! Blackmoon!" Blackmoon looked around at the faces of her clanmates that became familiar over these past two moons. She became overwhelmed with happiness; she had found a new home.

Although she was older than most apprentices, the hunting and battle moves had come easily to her. When she first began practicing with Lionblaze, the moves became familiar and she practiced without failure. She even beat him in a training battle a few times. More than impressed, he assumed she didn't need any more battle training, and he was right. When Shadowclan attacked a few nights ago, she had taken down a warrior half her size. Her hunting skills also came a lot more easily than battle moves. She had finished her apprenticeship almost as soon as it started.

"It's almost moon high," Bramblestar started, "In honor of our warrior ancestors' ancient traditions, Blackmoon must sit vigil and guard the camp alone silently as we sleep." Princess nodded respectfully and turned towards the thorn barrier, and sat silently on her haunches to sit vigil for the night. She watched attentively as her Clanmates headed towards their dens. A reddish-brown tabby tom named Foxleap padded over to her.

"Congratulations Blackmoon! I know you'll be a great warrior." he mewed. She nodded in appreciation and fought the urge to squeal in excitement. He licked her shoulder and padded towards the warrior den, his tail held high.

Blackmoon stood rigid, her fur fluffed up against the cold. Her eyes green slits as she fought the weariness in her paws. Snow had begun to fall not long after her ceremony. A light blanket of white crystals formed in the clearing. Blackmoon's pelt was flecked with snowflakes, as she hadn't moved from her spot. The first light of dawn crept over the stone walls of the camp. She felt the sun's rays warm her fur, relishing her black pelt that attracted sunlight. It was Bramblestar, who came out of his den first. Blackmoon was itching to get to her nest, and watched impatiently as Bramblestar picked his way down Highledge. He padded over to her and dismissed her vigil with a flick of his tail.

"Get some rest, you'll need it for the sunhigh patrol." he murmured. Exhausted, Blackmoon made her way into the warriors den and settled into her nest near Rosepetal and Foxleap. Watching the rise and fall of Foxleap's flanks, and comforted by the warmth of his pelt she soon drifted into sleep.

Almost immediately her eyes opened to an unfamiliar set of trees, and a black she-cat standing two tail lengths in front of her. Almost as if she was looking at her reflection, Blackmoon's pelt prickled in curiosity.

"Hello, Blackmoon. I've waited your return for many moons." _Return?_

"I've never been here before, I'm afraid you might have the wrong cat." Blackmoon replied, slightly spooked at how much this cat resembled her. The she-cat shook her head.

"No, you are the right one." she mewed. Blackmoon noticed that this she-cat wasn't solid. She could see the outline of the trees through her body, and starlight shimmered in her pelt. _She's from Starclan!_ The she-cat must have noticed her realization, as she purred in amusement. "My name is Hollyleaf. I've come to you to tell you about your past life." Blackmoon tilted her head in confusion. _Past life? _"I know you won't remember it, but you used to live in Thunderclan before. You are the reincarnation of me."


	4. Meddled Destiny

**Chapter 4**

She blinked open her eyes and looked around. She was back in the warriors den by herself. Frustrated she got up from her nest and stretched. She had so many questions for Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf... Lionblaze's sister! If she truly was the reincarnation of their dead sister, why had she been born with a kittypet mother and raised by Twolegs? Thoughts swirling, she stepped out of the warriors den and into the clearing. Her eyes wandered as she searched for a familiar reddish-brown pelt. Foxleap was next to the fresh-kill pile picking through the left overs of yesterday's catch. Although prey had been scarce the past moon, the fresh-kill pile was always teeming with prey. Bramblestar made sure everyone got their fill, as he had assembling extra hunting patrols if the previous patrol didn't catch enough.

"Hi Foxleap!" Blackmoon greeted him as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning," he said while licking his chops, "Want to share this vole with me?" Blackmoon purred in reply and settled down next to Foxleap, as they began eating their fill. Once they finished, Blackmoon gave her pelt a good wash and flicked her paw. Soon she felt someone watching her. She looked around the clearing and spotted Lionblaze staring at her in disbelief. Blackmoon didn't know whether she was imagining that look or not so she decided to ask Lionblaze herself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she padded up to him. He didn't answer, he just stared at her with that same look. "Mouse-brain!" she snapped. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just the way you flicked your paw... Hollyleaf used to do that too. For a moment I thought you were her." he finally said. Blackmoon froze. Am I really the reincarnation of Hollyleaf?

"Lionblaze, get Jayfeather. There is something I need to tell you both; in private." she replied with a flick of her tail. He nodded and bounded off in the direction of the medicine cat den.

Blackmoon sat on her haunches on the lake shore, the pebbles cold under-paw. She heard the brambles rustle as Lionblaze's head poked out from the undergrowth. Blackmoon stifled a mrrow of laughter at the tom's awkward position. Lionblaze, followed by Jayfeather, were picking their way down the slope towards Blackmoon.

"I was busy making a poultice for Bumblestripe, so this better be important." Jayfeather growled. Blackmoon's pelt prickled with unease. What if they don't believe me?

"I had a dream last night," she started, and Jayfeathers ears pricked with interest, "I was visited by your sister, Hollyleaf. She said she had been awating my return but I didn't know what she meant by that, until she told me that I was the reincarnation of her." Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, who was looking as if he wasn't very surprised.

"But she died during the battle with the Dark Forest, surely that was her destiny?" Lionblaze suggested. Blackmoon didn't have a chance to reply, Jayfeather interrupted her thoughts.

"Destiny isn't always followed. If Hollyleaf really wasn't meant to die during the battle, Starclan must have given her another chance. They did it for Cinderheart, and they can do it again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lionblaze couldn't believe Hollyleaf was this kittypet reincarnated. If she was reborn, why hadn't she been born in Thunderclan? It didn't make sense, but he remembered when he saw her for the first time he couldn't help but think how similar they looked. A black pelt and beautiful green eyes.

"But how can I be a warrior reincarnated when I was born as a kittypet?" Blackmoon asked, clearly having the same suspicion as Lionblaze. Jayfeather shook his head.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter where a cat is born. One of our most respected leaders was a kittypet. If it weren't for him, many cats would be dead, and Lionblaze and I wouldn't be here today."

"Firestar?" Blackmoon asked, the name on her tongue was familiar, an image flashed through her mind, a cat with a flame-colored pelt and emerald eyes.

"Yes, he also died in the battle with the Dark Forest. It was his destiny, fire alone will save our clan." Jayfeather recited the old prophecy with an icy tone.

"But Cinderheart was reborn right? She was reborn in the Clan, not as a kittypet." Blackmoon complained.

"Cinderheart was given another chance at being a warrior because that chance was taken from Cinderpelt when she was an apprentice." Lionblaze explained.

"Then Starclan must have given Hollyleaf a second chance, but I don't see what was taken from her." Jayfeather said.

"Maybe she wasn't meant to be killed by Hawkfrost, or maybe it wasn't her time to die." Blackmoon suggested. Lionblaze glanced at Jayfeather, and saw the same surprised expression on his face that he had on his own.

"How did you know Hollyleaf was killed by Hawkfrost?" Lionblaze asked, he was beginning to believe that Blackmoon could really be his sister reborn.

"I-I thought Lionblaze told me she was killed by him." Blackmoon stuttered. Lionblaze shook his head.

"I only told you she died in the battle with the Dark Forest," Lionblaze started, "Can you explain her death in more detail?" he asked. Blackmoon nodded and began telling them how she fought side by side with Ivypool against Snowtuft and Hawkfrost.

Lionblaze stifled a yowl of grief as Blackmoon recited Hollyleaf's last words as if she had said them herself.

"It's okay, Leafpool. I don't mind, I'm glad I came back to ThunderClan. I couldn't bear to leave without getting to know my mother."

"We have to tell Leafpool." Jayfeather finally said, without letting Blackmoon or Lionblaze reply he turned and padded back towards the camp.

"Well, I'm going to go hunting, care to join me?" Blackmoon asked. Lionblaze nodded, his pelt prickled with excitement at the thought of hunting with his sister after so many moons. But he realized Blackmoon wasn't the same cat as Hollyleaf, and nothing would ever quite feel the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jayfeather made his way blindly through the brambles. As he reached the clearing he opened his mouth and scented the air. A familiar scent hit his scent glands in the roof of his mouth and a mew came from behind him.

"Looking for someone?" Leafpool mewed; her meow was soft and affectionate.

"Yes, I was actually looking for you. I came to tell you something." He flicked his tail indicating to go somewhere more private. Soon he began explaining Blackmoon's dream, her vivid explanation of the battle against Hawkfrost and her last words to Leafpool. Leafpool was listening intently. Although he couldn't see her, he could sense waves of distress, anger and sadness coming from her pelt. The emotions hit him hard and he staggered a little to the side.

"But there has to be a reason she was given another chance at Clan life..." Leafpool trailed off lost in thought.

"More importantly I need to find out what that prophecy meant." Jayfeather said, he hated having to interpret vague prophecies with such little hints. Jayfeather needed answers, frustration clawed at his belly. There had to be some way he could talk to Hollyleaf's spirit.

"You know, you still have a great connection to Starclan." Leafpool reminded him. Jayfeather realized with a jolt that he still had the power of the stars in his paws, as did Lionblaze and Dovewing. He could walk in other cats' dreams and visit Starclan whenever he pleased, and he wasn't blind.

"You're right. I'll find out the truth, I promise Leafpool." he said, and turned towards the medicine den. Mews came from inside the den. Jayfeather heard the hushed meow of Briarlight and smelled the strong, tangy scent of a poultice heavy in the air.

"...still kind of scared of more Dark Forest warriors coming back from the- Oh Jayfeather, your back!" Briarlight said as she noticed Jayfeather hanging around the entrance of the den. "I was just finishing up Bumblestripe's poultice for you while you were out."

"What were you talking about? Dark forest warriors?" Jayfeather asked.

"Millie is still scared that the Dark Forest warriors are still out there getting ready for another attack." Bumblestripe mewed in between licks, while sharing tongues with his sister.

"We killed them," Jayfeather started, "And the ones that we didn't won't be coming back to the Clans when they already know we can't be beaten." Jayfeather could sense uncertainty coming from the young she-cat and tom.

"Well I better be getting back to Pinepaw, he'll claw my ears off if I don't take him hunting!" Bumblestripe said. "Thanks for the poultice!" Jayfeather felt his pelt brush against Bumblestripe as he headed out of the medicene den. Annoyed, he headed to his nest and settled down. He had to wait for sleep to overcome him, and began listing remedies in his head. _Burdock root for rat bites, catmint for greencough, chervil for infected wounds and bellyache_. He was interrupted by pawsteps in the den entrance.

"Jayfeather?" came the soft mew of Dovewing. He got up from his nest and padded towards her.

"What is it?" he asked, frustrated that he couldn't get some sleep.

"I'm expecting kits." she replied. Jayfeather's ears twitched in interest.

"Who's the father?" he asked. Dovewing looked guiltly at the ground, shuffling her paws in embarrasment.

"They're Bumblestripes." she said finally, a hint of sadness in her mew.

"You still love Tigerheart." Jayfeather guessed. Dovewing nodded her head.

"I love Bumblestripe too, but it's not the same kind of love I had for Tigerheart." Jayfeather didn't want to be in this position, giving advice on something he was forbidden to have. However he remembered his feelings for Half Moon, and wondered if he could ever feel that way towards another cat.

"I'm forbidden to love, but I respect the warrior code, and it's better for you to love Bumblestripe than a cat from another Clan. Bumblestripe cares for you just as much as Tigerheart did, you should be thankful for that." Dovewing began purring with agreement.

"Thanks Jayfeather, I'll see you tomorrow." she mewed as she turned out of the den. He padded back to his nest and settled back down falling right to sleep.

He opened his eyes to a wide grassy field in the shape of a circle, with trees surrounding the clearing. He spotted the faint outline of a black she-cat and padded towards her. Excitement bubbling in his stomach as the she-cat peered over her flank towards Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, welcome." She mewed softly. He recognized his sister and began purring with content. "I know you have many questions, come." she beckoned him over with a flick of her tail and he padded next to her and settled down.

"Why were you reborn? And as a kittypet of all things." He asked, yet he had so much more to say.

"Blackmoon is half warrior half kittypet." she meowed simply.

"But how?" He didn't understand how she could be half warrior.

"It's more obvious than you think." Hollyleaf meowed.

"That's impossible! You were killed by Hawkfrost when you were protecting Ivypool! Surely it was your destiny to save her life?" Jayfeather argued, but Hollyleaf shook her head.

"The stars changed my path before the battle, and there were no she-cats in the Clan that were pregnant when I died. But a warrior had a mate outside the Clan who was expecting kits."

Jayfeather finally understood, but who was the father?

"Beware the next generation of warriors." Hollyleaf said. Jayfeather froze, was this another prophecy? Then everything went black and Jayfeather found himself blind again in the medicene den. He groggily sat up on his haunches, the prophecy still heavy in his ears. Beware the next generation of warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blackmoon watched as Foxleap was stalking a thrush near the roots of the Great Oak. He pounced and landed squarely on its small shoulders, killing it with a quick nip to the neck.

"Nice catch." Blackmoon purred, her heart began to race as Foxleap padded over to her and pressed his nose to her muzzle.

"Thanks." he purred in reply. Foxleap was the only tom that could make her legs feel weak with just a look into her eyes. She didn't know how else to explain it, but she felt safe around him. They collected their prey and made their way back to camp. An unfamiliar small white she-cat was sitting in the clearing talking to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight urgently. Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Cherrytail, Moleclaw, and Cinderheart were impatiently padding around the three senior warriors. Blackmoon and Foxleap exchanged uneasy glances.

"That's a Windclan warrior named Whitetail." he whispered to her. Squirrelflight, with a flick of her tail, raced out of camp with the warriors pounding hard behind her, Whitetail followed. When Whitetail went past her, Blackmoon noticed how thin she was, and her flanks were stained with patches of blood. She wanted to find out what was going on, so she padded up to Bramblestar.

"Shadowclan is trying to take over Windclan like they did back in the old forest." He said, talking to Cloudtail whos tail was twitching furiously.

"But why?" Blackmoon asked. She never liked Shadowclan, especially not their scent. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of the smell.

"They want hunting rights in Windclan's territory because apparently their queens are starving and don't have enough milk to feed their kits." Bramblestar said, his gaze filled with worry. "I sent a battle patrol out to help Windclan by Whitetail's request."

"Windclan's prey isn't any better during leaf-bare, I'm surprised they didn't try fighting us first." Foxleap growled. Bramblestar shook his head.

"Whitetail said Blackstar is planning to ask us for hunting rights at the next gathering, clearly he doesn't want any more bloodshed. Windclan was just an easier target." he said. Blackmoon suddenly remembered hearing nursery tales about the horrible leader Brokenstar, who had also wanted to claim hunting rights in all the the Clan's territories. Surely Blackstar wasn't as horrible as Brokenstar? They must truly be starving if they want hunting rights in all of the Clan's territories. "I sent a battle patrol to help Windclan drive Shadowclan out of their camp."

"They attacked their camp!?" Blackmoon asked with fury, her hackles began to rise as a memory flashed through her mind. Dark warriors streaming through their camp entrance, the smell of blood, and a she-cat's cry for help.

Bramblestar nodded, and Cloudtail padded up next to his leader, "If I was sent on that battle patrol I'd give them battle wounds they'd never forget." he hissed.

"I admire your courage Cloudtail, but I want to avoid battles as much as possible, and only fight if necessary." Bramblestar said and Blackmoon understood his concern. Leaf-bare is a tough time for so many cats and so little prey.

"I forgot to dig up that mouse by the lake," Blackmoon lied, "We're going to need as much prey as we can. Do you mind if I fetch it?" she asked Bramblestar. His gaze swept over her, suspicion hidden in his amber eyes but he nodded.

"Take Foxleap with you." Blackmoon felt uneasy about taking Foxleap with her, she wanted to see what was going on at the battle with Windclan and Shadowclan. However, she didn't want to disobey her leader.

"Yes Bramblestar." She agreed. Foxleap followed her out of the tunnel and into Thunderclan territory.

"You didn't really forget to dig up that mouse." Foxleap finally meowed. Blackmoon stiffened, but continued walking towards the Windclan border.

"I want to go to Windclan and see for myself just what we're up against. It sounds ridiculous that Blackstar would even consider asking for hunting rights in other Clan's territories, let alone drive another Clan out for measly mouthfuls of skinny rabbits." Blackmoon said.

"Then I'm coming with you." Foxleap replied, Blackmoon whipped her head around in surprise.

"I can't put you in danger!" Blackmoon pleaded for him to stay.

"I can't let you go alone, I don't know what I'd do if you got injured and I wasn't there to protect you." his meow softened and Blackmoon's paws tingled in embarrasment.

"Okay." she finally agreed. They picked their way through the moorland, but stayed low to the ground. The wind carried yowls and shrieks from the distance that made Blackmoon's pelt prickle in unease.

"I can't stand Windclan territory, I feel too exposed!" Foxleap hissed in frustration.

"Shh!" Blackmoon hissed, "Do you hear that?" The sound of paw-steps pounding hard against the moorland sounded in the distance and Blackmoon saw the outline of two cats streaking towards her. She recognized the two, Cherrytail and Moleclaw! She sniffed the air and the tang of blood stung her nose. Panick rising in her throat like bile she ran towards them. "Cherrytail, Moleclaw!" she shrieked. Once she reached the two she saw that Moleclaw's eye was swollen and blood dripped onto the ground from his belly. Cherrytail had only a few scratches but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Did Bramblestar send you two?" Cherrytail asked. Blackmoon nodded, not wanting to give her and Foxleap away. "Good, well I have to get Moleclaw back. Good luck and be safe!" they began running towards Thunderclan territory as Blackmoon and Foxleap continued to the camp. They reached the entrance, the yowls and shrieks louder now. Blackmoon could see cats tussling in the clearing and queens defending a gorse bush against tallrock, which must have been the nursery. Blackmoon could hear the scared mewls of the kits inside.

"Blackstar is on Tallrock!" Foxleap hissed. Blackmoon tilted her head to the side as she peered up at the rock. A, sleek, bulky white tom with big, jet-black paws and green eyes stood rigid watching the battle with content. Blackmoon looked closer and saw that this cat bore no battle scars. _Blackstar doesn't have green eyes..._

"That's not Blackstar!" Blackmoon realized with a jolt. She streaked across the clearing and bounded onto Tallrock with a single leap. The cat turned around and flinched as Blackmoon dived onto him, pinning him down with her front paws. He struggled underneath her grasp but she pushed harder and unsheathed her claws into his skin and he yowled in agony.

"Imposter!" she hissed loudly, and the cats in the clearing began dispersing from each other, silently. "Who are you and what have you done with Blackstar!"

"I have done nothing! You are crazy! I am Blackstar!" the cat said. Blackmoon shook her head, grabbed the imposter by the scruff and heaved him off of Tallrock, he landed with a sickening thud.

"Prove it then," Blackmoon said, as she landed in front of the tom, "Fight me."

"You can't fight a Clan leader!" a brown and white tom hissed.

"He's not Blackstar!" Foxleap spoke up, rushing to Blackmoon's side, "Blackstar never had green eyes, and this cat doesn't even have a single claw mark on him. Just look at his pelt!" he said, circling the imposter. The tom laid stiff on the ground, his eyes wide in fear and the other cats began inspecting him. Rowanclaw, the deputy of Shadowclan, padded up to the cat and sat on his haunches looking down at the imposter. Finally, he stood on his paws and faced the cats.

"She's right, this cat is an imposter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lionblaze stared at the tom in the middle of the clearing with suspicion. _How did he know so much about the Clans?_

"Explain yourself!" Rowanclaw said, his teeth bared in a snarl. The tom looked up at Rowanclaw in horror, but stood on his haunches and shook the dirt off of his pelt.

"My name is Croak; I've been in these woods ever since I was a kit. I never had any trouble with other cats, until you all showed up," he hissed, "So I kept to myself, and stayed away from the Clans but I wanted to learn more about you. When I followed Shadowclan back from a gathering I saw a cat that looked exactly like me stray away from the group, I thought that this would be a perfect chance to learn more, but later I found out I looked like Shadowclan's leader."

Rowanclaw nodded in understanding and finally said, "We'll talk more once we get back to camp. For now you will remain our prisoner until Blackstar is found." he said, and then turned to face Onestar and the rest of Windclan, "I apologize for the inconvenience, and unneeded bloodshed, Onestar. If there is anything my Clan can do to help with injuries we'd be glad to help." he meowed solemnly.

"Thank you Rowanclaw, I think that's fair enough." Onestar replied. Rowanclaw flicked his tail and the medicene cat Littlecloud followed by a small black and white tortoiseshell she-cat began checking the Windclan cats for injuries.

"Squirrelflight, thank Bramblestar for me. You and your warriors are no longer needed." Onestar dismissed them. Squirrelflight nodded and signaled for the Thunderclan patrol to leave. Lionblaze waited patiently for Blackmoon to join the patrol.

"You were brave to call out that imposter." Lionblaze said, as Blackmoon padded up to him. She simply shrugged and the cats left for the Thunderclan camp. Cinderheart padded next to Lionblaze, their pawsteps matching with each step.

"Blackmoon is very good at noticing details." Cinderheart said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Lionblaze asked, puzzled.

"She's only seen Blackstar twice, but she noticed so much about what he looked like." Cinderheart mewed. Lionblaze stiffened; he had almost forgotten Blackmoon was Hollyleaf reborn. She had seen Blackstar more than twice in her past life. _Their memories are intertwined._

"Erm, yeah, she is." he replied quickly. Cinderheart's ears pricked in suspicion, but quickly dismissed it as they reached the entrance of the camp. Lionblaze sat patiently in the clearing as Squirrelflight went to tell Bramblestar about the battle. He saw Jayfeather padding towards him.

"What happened?" he asked a hint of interest in his mew.

"You'll hear soon enough, Bramblestar is bound to call a clan meeting after hearing that news." Lionblaze replied. As if on cue, Bramblestar's call echoed against the stone walls.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cats gathered under Highledge, whispering in hushed mews. Jayfeather sat with Briarlight near the entrance to the medicine den. Lionblaze took his place under Highledge and sat contently with Cinderheart and Blackmoon flanking each side.

"The battle between Shadowclan and Windclan was wrongfully led by a fraud. Blackstar did not lead the battle; a rouge that looks very similar to him had taken over Shadowclan without even lifting a claw. There's no sign of Blackstar, and Rowanclaw has decided to keep the cat as a prisoner until he is found." Shocked yowls rose from the cats below as Bramblestar gave his report.

"How could Shadowclan have mistaken a rouge for their leader?" Ivypool hissed, Dovewing hushed her with a swish of her tail around Ivypool's muzzle and whispered something in her ear. Ivypool nodded. Lionblaze was already thinking the exact thing Dovewing was thinking. She looked back at him and nodded. _She's going to use her powers to find Blackstar._

As soon as the meeting ended, the cats dispersed into groups discussing the battle, and Lionblaze met up with Dovewing and Jayfeather.

"Do you think you can find him?" Jayfeather asked eagerly.

"Even if she does, don't you think it'd be a little suspicious that we just so happen to know where he is?" Lionblaze stated. Dovewing nodded in agreement.

"I could always give a message to Flametail to tell Littlecloud where he is." Jayfeather suggested.

"Good idea, I'll try my hardest to find him." Dovewing said. Lionblaze watched as Dovewing closed her eyes and strained her ears. He was slightly jealous at how special her power was, being able to listen and hear things from far away that no regular cat could hear. But soon he realized he could never have that kind of distraction, and felt proud that he couldn't get hurt in battle, not a single claw mark. Dovewing sat very still, as Lionblaze stared at her with fascination. Her eyes suddenly opened and they were stretched wide with confusion.

"That can't be right..." She said. Lionblaze tipped his head slightly puzzled. Surely she didn't doubt her own powers?

"Do you know where he is?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing nodded but stayed silent for a few moments.

"It's dark where he is. He's running through tunnels underground but I can't seem to pinpoint his exact location." She explained, Blackmoon padded up to the trio.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Blackmoon asked, her eyes were wide and something was clouding her gaze but Lionblaze couldn't tell what it was. Dovewing stiffened, and Lionblaze realized he and Jayfeather hadn't told her Blackmoon was actually Hollyleaf. Dovewing turned her gaze towards Lionblaze, and he nodded.

"I already know about your powers, and I know what tunnels you're talking about. I know every exit and entrance there is. I can find Blackstar."


End file.
